


Ichor in the Woods

by galaxymilk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Deities, Dream Smp, George misses Dream, M/M, Minecraft, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Sorry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymilk/pseuds/galaxymilk
Summary: He’s on fire. His house erupts in light, pouring from his eyes, nose, mouth. He is destroyed and reborn over, and over, and over. George screams. He begs for Dream, for Sapnap, for anyone with ears and an ounce of mercy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Ichor in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about George becoming a deity to keep up with Dream and wrote this in one sitting. no beta, no nothing. my eyes are burning. please just take this.

George is not ignorant of the world around him. He knows that war has swelled, burst, and decimated the land. He had felt the earth shake and crack as a nation was swallowed into the soil. He knows that Dream had snapped his fingers, lit a match, and brought the world to its knees.

He knows this in the same way that he knows Dream was gone. He had felt it, when Dream was imprisoned, like a breaking bone; something vital had been fractured. He had tried to summon Dream that day. He whispered his name like a prayer and was met with silence.

(No one knows why George is able to summon Dream. A call, a whisper, a plea, was all it took for familiar colors of gold to fill George’s vision.

For warm hands that flowed with ichor to touch him, silent in their questioning.

_I can feel you _, Dream had said. It felt deep and intimate and George had breathed out something soft that tasted like love.__

__Love, which was not light or fragile. It was abundant. It was everywhere. It coiled and enveloped and consumed._ _

__There would never be another, not like this._ _

__George was glad.)_ _

__At first, George thought that Dream had died. He had collapsed onto the cold stone floor of his house and sucked in frantic breaths. Fists clenched to the front of his shirt, pushing into his chest, wanting to scream, unable to think._ _

__That’s when he heard It for the first time. It came from somewhere outside, in the woods._ _

__Something smooth and cool along his burning insides. Foreign, but soothing like a balm._ _

__Stop, breathe, think._ _

__His connection to Dream was not broken, but rather muted._ _

__Hidden._ _

__Lost._ _

__George, finally able to breathe and with relief coursing through his veins, had searched for the presence that had consoled him. There had been nothing._ _

__

__George tends to his small garden as the sun begins to dip behind the trees. The air is warm and the sky is swirling with pinks and oranges.  
He looks up to see his home, shadowed under the nearby trees. _ _

_Home._

____It isn’t, truly. It’s a small, cold structure where he eats, sleeps, and exists. It has never felt like home._ _ _ _

____Home looks more like a clear blue lake and open, uninterrupted skies. It sounds like a tall boy with an unmistakable laugh. George hasn’t been home in a long time._ _ _ _

____He thinks of Dream, trapped within the black walls of the prison._ _ _ _

____The irritation still confuses him. The thought of hands pulling, forcing Dream somewhere George could no longer feel him prickles his skin like static._ _ _ _

_He’s a murderer _ _ _ _ _, his mind reminds him.______

______George imagines people, his old friends, torn apart by Dream. He thinks of Tommy’s exile. He recalls familiar hands removing a crown from his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______He feels nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

_The great, apathetic king._

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There is something in the woods. Something ancient--patient but eager. George doesn’t mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pats the soil down around a budding cornflower as the Thing in the woods whispers with the breeze. It comes every day now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Soft comforts. Not Dream, never Dream, but something close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sun is gone and there is no moon, no stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Thing had told George that it had always been here; always been speaking and watching. Dream’s essence had just been so strong, so incredibly vibrant that George had been unable to notice anything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________However, with each night alone, George is learning to listen again. With Dream’s presence gone, George can finally hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is your name?” George asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Many, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _it tells him.__________

__________George huffs. “Many is as good as none.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ll show you, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It says.___________ Not who, but what._

______________George’s vision flickers and falls. He is in an abyss--endless, timeless, seamless. There is pressure; it comes from everywhere. His body breaks, shatters, reassembles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There is a flicker of light, far in the distance, something starting. The world erupts into white, then color. George can see it--melting blues, searing reds, bursting greens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There is a forest, an ocean, a frozen wasteland. The sun and moon smear across the sky as days pass. Hundreds. Thousands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There is Dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Fresh, new, beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He speaks, but not to George. He speaks to It. They knew each other. Dream smiles and his teeth are sun-bleached; his freckles are scattered like stars. He looks careless and wild._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Happy in a way that George hasn’t seen in a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________George blinks and he is back in his stone house. The sun is beginning to rise. The morning is hazy and empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A God, just like Dream. There could only be one; but Dream, in all his righteous power and divinity, had soaked up this world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now, Dream is gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now, there is room to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Soul,” George decides on a name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There is a weighted silence before It says,_____________ For you, I am this._

________________That night, in an empty bed, George remembers the last time Dream had touched him. Adept fingers, gentle despite their intent, taking a golden crown from George’s head. An unblemished mask of white maintaining neutrality. Angry tears filling George’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________George never gave a fuck about kingship, but Dream had been becoming quite distant. Even while in George’s arms, Dream’s mind wandered. There was more than just the two of them, now. More cogs in the machine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The crown had sat heavy on George’s head. He had never wanted this, but he bathed in Dream’s adamant attention and protection. Dream would kill for him, again and again. George reveled in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________High up in the castle that was now his, Dream had wrapped around George; they fit together like they always had, always would. George tasted honey as Dream kissed his forehead, his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Touches felt like worship. Dream’s mouth was hot and sweet; forbidden nectar that no one else could know. George ran his fingers through blond locks. His hair had been getting longer. George loved it. Loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It didn’t last. Sure as the coming winter or the rotting of fruit, their Eden had been temporary. Dream, craving knowledge and power, had bitten the apple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________George remembers. Dream’s rigid form, fingers curled tight around a crown adorned with various blues, words stuttered and jumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dream had not expected George to be upset. He hadn’t wanted this, George knew--of course he did. Dream never wanted to hurt George--but the sting of his nonchalance had cut to the bone. Fatal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________George left. Dream didn’t ask him to return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The god called Soul speaks to George. It’s careful, observant. It craves life. It wants to learn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It needs a body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m tired,” George tells it. “I’m afraid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You are love _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, _it says. As if that explains everything._________________ You are strong enough._

____________________“I don’t want to,” George, stubborn and petulant, says to the god._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Want, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It sings. The leaves on the trees dance and a stream of sunlight bathes the lonely house in gold.______________________

_Want Dream._

________________________George falters. He’s shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Dream wants a king.” If he focuses he can remember the weight of the crown. He doesn’t know if he means it or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_King again _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. _The wind whispers._________________________ George, George._

____________________________George looks out his window. It’s dusk, his favorite time of day. The sky is bruised and beaten. George imagines looking out of this window for the next year, for the next five years. He imagines returning to Sapnap, to the others. He imagines wandering the earth as Dream rots in his cell. Nausea curls low in his belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________George reaches for Dream one final time. Deep within himself, he pulls the tether that had once carried a charge of adoration, of devotion. He is met with empty indifference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The man that sits in that massive, hulking building is no longer the man in George’s memories. Where Dream has outgrown his own skin, George has stayed stationary. He had found his peace, and did not understand what there was left to look for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________George should have known, from the beginning, that he had never been enough to satiate Dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The realization settles steadily; a stone sinking to the bottom of a riverbed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He could be a god, just like Dream. Enough, maybe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_We will be king, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _it offers.______________________________

______________________________“Yes,” George begs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The world stops. A charged, static-filled silence floods in. George inhales shakily, the only sound in the universe, and then the god that George calls Soul rips through him.  
He’s on fire. His house erupts in light, pouring from his eyes, nose, mouth. He is destroyed and reborn over, and over, and over. George screams. He begs for Dream, for Sapnap, for anyone with ears and an ounce of mercy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The light hums and retreats into a soft glow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________There is calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________With eyes that see all, George looks at his hands. Under thin, pale skin flows molten gold. A soft blue light surrounds him, flows out of the house and into the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_We are endless_

________________________________George walks to the prison. He can be there instantaneously, but he likes the way the earth cracks underneath his toes. He smiles as mushrooms and ferns burst through the forest floor with each step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There’s something in the woods, and it’s looking for its heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sam is inside. So are Ant and Bad, George can hear their hearts beating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________George looks up at the monstrous building. He lifts his arm, fingers outstretched, swipes to the right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The front of the prison rips apart and tears into the sea with the momentum of asteroids. Obsidian, smooth and wet, is crushed into black debris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A fierce sensation punches through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The connection has returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There’s a siren coming from somewhere. George inhales and tastes ozone and lightning. It’s raining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________George walks into the decimated opening of the prison with the sea splitting around him. He knows where Dream is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Solid stone curls and ruptures as George passes it. Ant rounds a corner. The sword in his hands clatters to the floor as he takes George in. His eyes are wide, terrified. George snaps and Ant is gone. Somewhere far, far away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________George continues. There are three heartbeats towards the back of the prison. He feels Dream’s and lets it vibrate through his skin with each beat. Soft blue light shines bright. His, his,_______________________________ his._

__________________________________George steps into the corridor of lava. It pours over him, viscous and heavy. He doesn’t feel it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Sam and Bad stand before a wall of magma. It hisses and pops as it slides down slick obsidian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“George,” Sam says. His voice breaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Dream,” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _George replies with a thousand voices. As if that explains everything.____________________________________

____________________________________The room vibrates. The carefully crafted stones shudder against the black hole that threatens to engulf everything, anything. The lava begins to leech into the room, towards the epicenter of the chaos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Let him go,” Bad tells Sam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Sam stares for a long moment, chest heaving. He looks at George and sees nothing familiar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Sam, let him go,” Bad repeats, urgency in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Sam does not take his eyes off of George as he moves to drop the stream of lava. George watches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ancient, patient, eager._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The lava falls and George sees him. Dream, standing at the edge of his cell, craning his neck to get a glimpse of the commotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________With a giggle that rings like bells, George holds his hand out, palm down, and the lava hardens and cools to rock. George’s bare feet leave steaming footprints as he runs towards his salvation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He sees confusion warping Dream’s features. A flicker of fear. He steps back as George approaches, his foot catches and he stumbles onto his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“George, what--what have you done?” Dream’s voice is warbled and afraid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________George kneels down. Dream reaches out and cups George’s face. The cold, desolate cell fills with light. George sighs and leans into the familiar touch. Dream’s fingers brush over his cheek and under his jawbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I missed you,” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _George tells him. _"I forgive you."_______________________________________

________________________________________He is suddenly pulled into Dream’s broad, familiar chest. He presses close, suddenly desperate and overwhelmed. George feels Dream’s cheek nestled into his hair, feels wetness on his scalp. Dream shudders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“You’re still George,” Dreams says. It sounds like both a question and a statement. “Still George.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________George looks up into Dream’s concerned, reverent eyes. He leans forwards, presses a soft, burning kiss to Dream's forehead, to both eyelids, to the tip of his scarred nose. He leans back, smiling. He is full of love; he is bursting with it. He's home again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_For you, I am this._


End file.
